


Sweetened Taste

by Kestrealbird



Series: Blood Oath [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dark! Prompto, Dont fuck with a guy who hides his intentions behind a smile, Drabble, I loved writing this not gonna lie, Minor Character Death, Other, Prompto being covered in blood and loving it, my kink honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:18:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kestrealbird/pseuds/Kestrealbird
Summary: Someone sends a threat to Noctis and Prompto takes exception to that





	Sweetened Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy this Darker version of Prompto who likes to fuck people up more than he probably should

“You look so pathetic,” Prompto purrs, and the woman in front of him sobs from between the blood-soaked fingers she has pressed against her broken nose. It’s her own fault, really, for sending such a ballsy threat to Noctis in the first place. Prompto had seen it in the mail, and he probably should’ve reported it to someone, but he never did take kindly to people threatening those he loved.

He laughs as the woman tries to plead with him; offers him money and all her worthless, flimsy apologies as if that will spare her from his iron-wrought judgement. He brings his boot _harshly_ down onto her sternum, pinning her to the floor as blood spreads from the wounds he’d created earlier. She sobs again, more pleas falling past her covered, bruised lips. One of her legs is bent at an awkward angle and it’s not the cleanest break he’s ever done but it’ll do for now to get his point across.

He applies more pressure, practically using her as leverage to stand on, and blood gurgles up her throat and down her chin, staining her dark skin like the slice of a knife. His eyes are blazing, a deep, dark purple that burns hotter than any flame Ifrit himself could conjure, and a slow grin spreads across his face, manic and dangerous. Briefly, he wonders what his friends might think of him if they knew about the pleasure he took out of these instances, the thrill he feels when blood seeps into his skin as if it were always _meant_ to be apart of him.

“ ‘Not even Bahamut will save your wretched soul once he sees the mess I’ve made of you’,” he parrots one of her own threats back at her - watches in delight as her eyes become impossibly wider - and he uses his other foot to kick her hand away from her face, tutting condescendingly at the mess she’s made of herself. “Well,” he muses, an innocence to his tone that belies the cruelty of his actions, “you said it yourself, right? ‘Judgement always comes eventually.’”

A single shot from his favoured gun - his dear little QuickSilver - is all it takes, and it’s a perfect headshot from this distance, right between her teeth, and as the blood sprays across his face and smears like paint over his clothes, his grin gets even wider, almost splitting his face in half like a Cheshire’s smile. It’s a shame that he’ll have to burn these clothes later and clean his boots; he rather likes the way they look smeared and dyed in someone else’s blood.

He clicks his gun back into the holster inside his jacket, and licks the blood from his lips with single flick of his tongue, giggling into the darkness of the woman’s apartment. He leaves as a silent shadow, and when Noctis tells him about the incident later he feigns his own ignorance, and falls back into the role of perfected innocence. Nobody suspects a thing, and isn’t that the real kicker here?

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sweetened Taste Fanart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13772556) by [suarhnir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suarhnir/pseuds/suarhnir)




End file.
